No Air
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: He always had a habit of leaving her breathless, clouding her thoughts and overriding her senses until she was reeling and gasping for air.


"No Air"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters, regardless of how much I wish I did.

* * *

Her heart felt compressed, her vision blurred by the tears she was crying. She had remembered Tails telling her to sit tight while he went for help. Amy could only nod her head, unable to say anything or tear her gaze away from the scene before her.

She held her hero in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes closed from the world around him. He was asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. That was her only indication that he was still with her, for his body was limp and tattered.

Bright red blood and colorful bruises adorned his body as if they were painted on by an artist; his fur looked dull and lifeless, so unlike its usual vibrant blue color, while his skin was deathly pale. His leg jutted out at a painful angle, and she knew that it was hopelessly broken.

Sonic looked truly and utterly defeated. He looked broken, bloodied, and bruised. Never had she seen Sonic get hurt like this before, and the vivid image, destined to be forever imprinted in her mind, frightened her to her very core. She hoped that she would never have to witness such a gruesome image ever again.

"Oh, this is my fault. If I had stayed out of the way like he told me to, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm the reason Sonic's in this state," said Amy. Her voice sounded unsteady, and her body trembled as she gave into her grief and cried once more.

Seeing Sonic like this tore at her heart. Yeah, Sonic had been hurt before, but not to such extremes as these, and not because of her. If she were stronger, if she wasn't so weak, Sonic wouldn't have needed to protect her. Instead, she was nothing more than a damsel in distress, bait used to lure Sonic into another one of Eggman's traps, and it worked every time.

Her head hung, Amy closed her eyes, unable to bear the image of such a ruined Sonic, and cried in earnest, sobbing to her heart's content as she lamented Sonic's fate. It would take months for leg to fully heal. She was the reason he wouldn't be able to do one of the very things he truly loved to do: run.

_Why do I even bother? I'm useless and just a distraction,_ Amy thought as she finally stopped crying, willing herself to calm down and get a grip.

"Amy?" The sound of Sonic's voice seemed to drench her in cold water, bringing her back to reality. She stared at him, his emerald gaze not as bright as they normally were, but she could still see the spark in their depths nonetheless.

Sonic lifted his hand, ignoring the pain the movement caused him, and gently wiped the tears from her face. He gave her a weak smile, and Amy felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Why are you crying, Amy?" Such a simple question deserved a simple answer, and, taking a deep breath, Amy decided to answer him.

"I'm the reason you're hurt, Sonic. I mean, look! Your leg is broken, and because of me, you won't be able to run for a good while!" She didn't mean to shout, but she was frustrated and angry at herself. Why couldn't she do anything right? It was no wonder Sonic couldn't stand her presence.

Sonic looked at his leg and winced at the sight. He had to agree with her; he was going be stuck in a cast for a good couple of months. Heck, with the injuries he had, he wasn't going to be doing much of anything.

However, he didn't fault Amy for his current condition. He was the hero, and getting hurt came with the job. It was a price he chose to pay. After all, he _chose_ to be a hero. He _chose_ to put his life on the line, to protect others and defend justice.

"Amy, it's okay. You know I don't blame you for any of this. You were only trying to help. I know you only wanted to protect me." He gave her another heart-stopping smile, and again, Amy felt as if her breath had been taken away from her.

"I was. You know I'd do anything to keep you safe because I love you, and I know I shouldn't have tried to intervene, but I couldn't just sit and watch you get hurt." She helped him sit up, letting him prop his broken leg on her lap. Amy shrugged out of her jacket and wrapped it tightly around his leg as a makeshift bandage to help keep the bone in place.

When Sonic leaned against her, his head nestled comfortably in the crook of her neck, Amy could almost see the sparks flying. Heart racing and face flushed with a pretty blush as pink as her fur, Amy reminded herself to stay calm and breathe. She didn't need to overact and scare Sonic away.

Sonic reached for her hand, and Amy let him hold it, watching in awe as their fingers intertwined. They fit together so perfectly, and Amy felt herself tearing up from such a touching sight. She could feel eyes on her, and when she turned around, lips, slightly chilled, met her warmer ones.

The kiss ended far too quickly for Amy's liking, but she enjoyed it all the same. She felt herself grinning. Sonic wore a wide grin on his face, and his eyes were ablaze with life once more, that spark now a blazing, roaring fire.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing them closer. Amy sighed happily and leaned against him, fully enjoying his presence and the comfort he brought her. They turned so that they were facing each other once more. Pressing a kiss against her waiting lips, Sonic laughed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know, Amy. I feel the same way."


End file.
